glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 15
"Chloe Quits", known in Japan as "Reika's Frustration! Why Am I Studying?!" (れいかの悩み！どうして勉強するの！？ Reika no Nayami! Doshite Benkyo suru no!?)https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/SmPC16, is the fifteenth episode of Glitter Force, the sixteenth episode of the original Japanese version, and the fifteenth episode overall. Synopsis ''"Realizing she's never joined a club on her own, Chloe quits all the clubs she's in, including the Glitter Force, in order to find her true passion."''https://www.netflix.com/title/80057968 Plot Emily, Kelsey, Lily, and April are upset over having failed their test. Chloe, the only one who passed, tries cheering them up, and they ask her for study tips. Emily then asks Chloe if she studies so much because she likes to or because she has to. Chloe can't answer this question. The next day, Chloe goes through her morning routine: jogging with her elder brother, cooking breakfast with her mother and getting her homework done. She doubts on how to answer Emily's question, and seeks her grandfather for advice. She is shocked when he informs her that she should quit and try another approach to figure out an answer. She agrees, and upon going to school, she makes an announcement that she will be quitting everything she does there. Everyone is stunned by the news, but April understands Chloe's decision and tells everyone to give her some space. The following day, Chloe's family tells her to not follow their routine and do what she wants instead. In hopes of figuring this out, Chloe pays her friends a visit. She and Emily read fairy-tales in the library for a while. Then she spends time with Kelsey, who is practicing volleyball, and Lily, who draws with her. She then pays April a visit and helps her babysit her siblings for a little while. Meanwhile, Rascal gives a large stack of paper filled with data on the Shadow Realm's past fights to Brute to help him study up on the Glitter Force. Brute refuses, as he hates studying, and decides to just go and defeat the girls, taking off soon after. He appears while Emily, Kelsey, Lily, and April are wondering whether they can be a successful Glitter Force without Chloe, and he summons a Buffoon using a math textbook belonging to a nearby kid. The girls transform, only for the Buffoon to suddenly start asking them questions. For each one they answer wrong, it shoots a large X at the girls to trap them. It starts with Sunny, who is asked an English question. Then, it asks a math question to Peace, followed by history for Spring and a simple nursery rhyme for Lucky. They all get their answers wrong. At this point, Chloe arrives and transforms into Glitter Breeze, easily answering every question the Buffoon can throw at her. Every time she gets an answer right, a large O forms and hits the Buffoon. Brute asks Breeze how she knows everything, and Breeze says that she doesn't and that her friends taught her many things when she spent time with them. After a physical fight, Breeze finishes off the Buffoon with Sparkle Blizzard, earning the Banana Glitter Charm. Brute retreats, and everything returns to normal. Now, Chloe finally understands why she works so hard: she wants to learn something new every day, just like she did when hanging out with her friends. She gives her friends advice on how to improve their studies and they agree to try her suggestions. Characters Glitter Force *Emily / Glitter Lucky *Kelsey / Glitter Sunny *Lily / Glitter Peace *April / Glitter Spring *Chloe / Glitter Breeze Pixies *Candy Villains *Brute *Rascal *Buffoon Trivia * This episode is the first to imply that Chloe is of Japanese ancestry. Her house is of a traditional Japanese style, her grandfather paints Japanese characters, and Chloe understands Japanese. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Glitter Force (series) Category:Season 1 Category:Https://glitterforce.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Glitter Force (series) Season 1 EpisodesGlitter Force (series)